


Searches

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Hisoka sleeping in weird spots? Normal. Search parties forming to find Hisoka because he keeps on disappearing into weird spots to sleep? Normal. Hisoka asking someone to stay with him for a bit? Not normal.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Searches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constant_stomachache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_stomachache/gifts).



> Hi... TasuHiso food for [Lia](https://twitter.com/retiredstarmiya). Hope you like it

According to Matsukawa, there are seven mysteries in Mankai Theatre. One of them was solved, thanks Misumi, so it should’ve just returned back to six, right? Wrong. 

The seventh mystery is now something that gets solved for a bit and then becomes a mystery a short time later. The seventh mystery of Mankai was “Where is Hisoka Mikage currently?”. 

It was usually solved within a few minutes, with someone accidentally stumbling onto him sleeping in some bizarre, but not obscure, spot like the kitchen sink. However, sometimes the mystery doesn’t get solved for a while, which often results in the entire company going on a manhunt that often gets resolved when the man himself wakes up and asks a clearly worried sick Homare for more marshmallows. 

Currently, the mystery seemed to be the latter type of day instead of the former. 

Today’s search party was Winter Troupe, bar Hisoka of course, and the director as everyone else was busy. 

Tasuku’s eyes carefully glanced across the courtyard, trying to spot the familiar shade of white or some human-like type of shadow on the wall. 

Tasuku decided to split off from the rest of Winter Troupe as he decided to look outdoors first instead of the usual indoor spots that everyone would search first. After many double backs and false hopes, Tasuku decided that Hisoka wasn’t in the yard and that he should’ve searched indoors like everyone else. 

However, as Tasuku was walking back to the lounge, he heard some rustling coming from a corner of the yard. It was probably a cat, like it was the last 3 times that he heard rustling on his search. However, he decided to follow the noise anyways because it was better to be safe than sorry.

There, Tasuku saw a familiar sight. 

“Oi Mikage, get off the floor. It’s cold and dirty, you might get sick or bitten by something.” 

Hisoka shifted a bit, before curling into a ball. “ ‘S fine. I’m not sick or bitten.” 

“Yet.” 

Tasuku kneeled down and scanned Hisoka’s resting form. 

“Hey Mikage, can you uncurl yourself? It’s going to be difficult for you to get comfortable when I pick you up.”

Hisoka remained curled up. 

“Hey, can you uncurl yourself? It’s going to be difficult for you to get comfortable when I pick you up.” Tasuku repeated a bit louder. 

Hisoka instead curled up tighter. 

“Don’t want to.”

Tasuku sighed. “Mikage, everyone’s worried sick. C’mon.” 

Tasuku bent down and placed his hand underneath Hisoka, getting ready to lift him from the ground until he felt a light touch on his biceps. 

“Can we stay here? Just for a little?” Hisoka asked, his voice soft, but not sleepy like it normally was. 

“We?”

“We.” 

“Who’s we?” 

A sigh escaped from Hisoka’s lips. “You don’t get it huh?” Hisoka turned to look at Tasuku. “I’m asking you to stay with me for a bit.”

“What?” 

“I’m asking you to stay with me here.” Hisoka paused, before softly adding a “Please. Even if it’s just a little bit.”

Tasuku hesitated, a  _ No, we have to go before the others get worried. _ heavy on his tongue, but it couldn’t come out. 

“Fine, but only for a few minutes.” Tasuku sighed as he sat down next to Hisoka, who instantly shifted positions so that his head laid in Tasuku’s lap. 

“Don’t you always complain about how my lap’s hard?” 

Hisoka sleepily shrugged. “You’re warm at least.” 

Hisoka shifted a bit before becoming seemingly content with his position. Tasuku felt the light pressure on his lap, the hesitance. However, Hisoka gradually relaxed and soon enough the familiar weight of the man was there. 

It was a comforting feeling.

Now, Tasuku wasn’t the type of person that was touchy-feely or anything. In fact, he tended to avoid things like hugs or hand holding (which had gotten him into a lot of unfortunate situations with his ex-girlfriends), but the usual indifference that  _ should’ve  _ accompanied him in this moment when Hisoka was cuddling up with him, was replaced by something else. 

Tasuku couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face as he looked down to see Hisoka curled up, seemingly sound asleep, his head resting on Tasuku’s lap. Hisoka reminded him of a cat. 

_ Not in a bad way _ . Tasuku thought, his hand mindlessly stroking Hisoka’s hair.   
  
Wait.    
  
When did his hand even start doing this? Tasuku glanced at his hand, his face slightly scrunched up. What was he doing? Just because Hisoka reminded him of a cat, doesn’t mean that he was one. 

However, when Tasuku was about to stop his stroking of Hisoka’s hair, he paused. Despite all the times that he had carried Hisoka, he never had noticed how beautiful Hisoka looked asleep. The usual wariness, the caution, the slight regret. All of it seemed to have disappeared when Hisoka slept. 

Suddenly, Tasuku was well aware of just how  _ mortal _ Hisoka was. The shallow breaths that Hisoka took, the slight weight on Tasuku’s lap, the sensation that if Hisoka woke up, he would return back to his life of caution. 

Tasuku was afraid that if he even breathed wrong, this whole scene would disappear. Hisoka would disappear. 

That thought sparked a jolt of fear in Tasuku. 

Hisoka was obviously a dear friend to Tasuku, but Tasuku doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why Hisoka disappearing would hurt him more than say Itaru disappearing.

_ Maybe, it’s because we’re in the same troupe.  _ Tasuku mused to himself, as he stared ahead at the courtyard in front of him. The wind gently tousled his and Hisoka’s hair. 

_ No. It’s not because we’re in the same troupe.  _

Then why? Why did Tasuku feel so strongly about Hisoka disappearing? 

_ You like to feel his weight on his back when you carry him to bed. You like to see the shine in his eye whenever he encounters a new marshmallow flavor. You like the interactions with him, no matter how exasperate you are.  _

Tasuku’s eyes widened slightly. 

_ You like him.  _

_ Well, of course I like Hisoka. He’s a friend.  _ Tasuku’s hands mindlessly returned to Hisoka’s hair, as Tasuku was desperate to get rid of this strange feeling. However, running his hand through Hisoka’s hair didn’t make his case any easier. 

_ Don’t you want to wake up every morning with your hands tangled in his hair?  _

Tasuku shook his head firmly. These thoughts were stupid. Hisoka didn’t like him that way. Tasuku was probably making Hisoka uncomfortable by just thinking of the two of them like that. 

Speaking, no thinking, of the devil, Hisoka shifted. “...Thank you for staying with me.” 

Tasuku blinked. “You’re welcome.” Huh. Where did this come from? 

“You make me feel safe.” Hisoka’s eyes were closed, but Tasuku knew him well enough to know that the man was  _ definitely  _ not sleeping. 

“Hey Tasuku, I really like you.” Hisoka said casually, breaking the silence from before.

Oh. 

_ Hisoka doesn’t mean in  _ **_that_ ** _ way, right? This is a, to use Miyoshi’s term, “No homo” moment, right? _

“I’m glad that we’re friends despite our rocky start.” That was an acceptable answer, right? It didn’t send off any wrong signals... Right?

Hisoka’s face scrunched up. “You really are a musclehead.” Despite the insult, Hisoka’s voice was fond. 

“Musclehead…?” Tasuku repeated.

“Yep.” Hisoka was about to lay down but he instead chose to lean on Tasuku’s shoulder. “A giant musclehead who doesn’t take hints.” Hisoka stifled a yawn as his eyes fluttered close again.

_ What am I supposed to take hints on? His sleep pattern? How he looks like while sleeping?  _ Tasuku glanced at the man on his shoulder. 

_ What if Mikage’s calling you dense? A musclehead is dense, right?  _ Tasuku shifted a bit to get Hisoka’s whole head on his shoulder so that Hisoka would be more comfortable. 

_ What if he actually likes you romantically?  _

Tasuku immediately shoved that thought away. Not today or not now at least. He needed to think about it more. Well, he needed time to think about it alone because thinking about it in front of said possible crush might ruin their relationship. Tasuku couldn’t risk that. 

_ Besides, why would he like me? I’m so plain and acting obsessed. That’s why my relationships never work.  _

Tasuku internally sighed, pushing away that thought too. That’s enough of feelings for today, for this week. 

Tasuku turned to gently tap Hisoka on the shoulder. “Hey Mikage, we really should go. Everyone else is probably really worried.” 

Like before, Hisoka didn’t answer, so Tasuku gently nudged Hisoka off, letting him lean against the wall before cleanly swooping him into his arms. 

Hisoka groaned but didn’t protest as Tasuku started making his way over to where everyone else was. 

Of course, Guy noticed them first. “There you guys are, we were afraid that you had gone missing too Takato.”

“Where were you Taach-” Tsumugi paused to correct himself. “-Tasuku? You were gone for an awfully long time.”

“I was looking for Hisoka and I found him lying on the floor near the courtyard.” Tasuku pointedly left out the other part.

“That took an awfully long time. I wonder what you two were doing.” Azuma had his usual calm smile on his face, but the knowing glint in his eye, the small smirk on his face, and the slight lilt in his voice showed his true thoughts. Of course Azuma knew. Azuma knew everything. 

Tasuku opened his mouth, about to badly respond to Azuma, but luckily Homare saved him. “Hisoka always is hard to coax out of his sleeping spot, especially without marshmallows. I’m impressed that Tasuku even managed to get him out.”

“I’m just glad that you’re both alright.” Guy sighed as he looked at the still asleep Hisoka. 

Tsumugi’s gaze also turned to Hisoka. “Is Hisoka-san okay?”

“He’s fine, but he seems a bit tired.” Azuma glanced from Hisoka to Tasuku. “Hey Tasuku, why don’t you carry him back to his room?” It was an innocent request, but there was a sly smile on Azuma’s face. 

“Huh? Why?” Tasuku glanced suspiciously at Azuma, whose smile only became slyer. 

“Well, you’re the one that usually carries him back to his room. Plus, he’s already in your arms and there’s nothing major going on today. Just let him rest for a bit.”

Tsumugi nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

Homare handed Tasuku a bag of marshmallows. “Can you put this back too?” 

_ Guess it doesn’t matter what I think.  _ Tasuku thought, shaking his head fondly as his hand reached for the bag of marshmallows before quickly going back to support Hisoka. Tasuku knew that he wouldn’t drop the sleeping man, but he didn’t want to increase the risk. 

The rest of Winter Troupe waved at Tasuku, with Azuma sending him a knowing wink, as Tasuku turned around to walk to Hisoka and Homare’s room. Hisoka was warm, per usual, and his weight was comforting in Tasuku’s arms. 

_ This is fine. I do this all the time. I carry him to his room all the time.  _

Hisoka shifted so that his face was now buried in Tasuku’s chest. 

_ This is fine. I did not have any romantic thoughts about the guy whose face is buried in my chest. I have never had any romantic thoughts about the guy whose face is buried in my chest. _

Hisoka snuggled closer into Tasuku. 

_ Please don’t hear my heart beating louder than usual. Please don’t hear these thoughts. Please don’t hear anything I say if I do end up getting wrapped in my thoughts.  _

Tasuku mindlessly went up the stairs, the number 205 snapping him back to Earth. Oh yeah. He was here for an actual reason. He opened the door, which was unlocked, and went to place Hisoka on his bed. 

However, Hisoka’s eyes were wide open, and like usual, it was unreadable. “Thank you for bringing me up.” He said quietly. He signaled for Tasuku to hand him the bag of marshmallows, which Tasuku readily did. 

“You’re welcome.” Tasuku turned to leave but Hisoka’s “Hey.” stopped him. Tasuku turned around to see Hisoka holding up a marshmallow. 

“Is there something wrong with the marshmallow?” Tasuku squinted to see if there was any weird coloration or some sort of defection with it, but he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. 

“It’s a thank you marshmallow.” Hisoka replied nonchalantly. 

“Did you hit your head on the pavement back there?” Now, Tasuku was looking closely at Hisoka’s head, which looked normal too. 

Hisoka reluctantly got up and shoved the marshmallow into Tasuku’s hand. “Take it. I don’t do this everyday.”

_ I know.  _ Tasuku thought as he looked down at the soft candy in his hand. “Why’d you give me this?” Tasuku was pretty sure that Hisoka wasn’t going to poison him, but maybe the marshmallows had wasabi in it or something. 

“Told you, a thank you gift.” Hisoka casually popped in one, two, three marshmallows into his mouth. 

“You’ve never done this before.” Tasuku warily looked at the marshmallow before popping it into his mouth. He braced himself for some kind of unusual taste, only to be met with the usual sweetness of the marshmallow. 

“Okay, I gave it to you because I like you a lot.” Hisoka’s voice was as casual as it was earlier. 

  
_ Mikage sure does value our friendship today.  _ Tasuku thought as he nodded awkwardly. “I value you as a friend too Mikage.” 

Hisoka sighed, swallowing the last of his current marshmallow before he made his way over to Tasuku. Tasuku barely had time to process the action before Hisoka stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Tasuku’s cheek. 

“It’s that kind of like, you musclehead.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ **_Oh._ **

Tasuku’s mind was trying to process what happened, but it seemed to have given up halfway as the only answer that he could muster up was “I see.”

“I see?” Hisoka was eating marshmallows at a much slower pace than he usually does. 

“I see.” Tasuku repeated. He cleared his throat, awkwardly adjusting his shirt. “So, that’s what you meant.” 

“Yep.”

_ So, he actually does like me like that. I wasn’t overthinking things. Wow,. This is probably what Chigasaki would consider a poggers moment. _

Tasuku then shook his head with disgust. Chigasaki? Miyoshi? Why couldn’t he quote more normal friends? 

“Tasuku?” Hisoka’s cautious voice betrayed the calm expression on his face.

“Well… if you like me like that, then…” Tasuku’s brain was for sure not running as his body seemed to have a mind of his own, as he bent down to give Hisoka a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Hisoka’s eyes widened. His hand, which was reaching down to get another marshmallow, froze in place. 

_ Shit.  _

Suddenly, all of Tasuku’s thoughts hit him at once as he realized everything that just happened. 

“Sorry Mikage. I just wanted to give you an apology kiss for earlier.” Tasuku said, his mind currently screaming to him about how much he messed things up.

Tasuku’s voice snapped Hisoka out of his frozen state as Hisoka popped a marshmallow into his mouth. “You could’ve taken me out to dinner first.” 

_ Woah. This is like a scene in a shoujo manga.  _ Tasuku sighed as he realized that no one in Mankai was “normal” (except for  _ maybe _ Minagi and that was a huge maybe), so he could quote anyone that he wanted. 

“Let’s go out to dinner tonight then.” Tasuku replied casually, impressed by how smoothly the line came out. 

Hisoka paused, a small smile forming on his face. “Fine. You’re paying though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gachakitakoreJK).


End file.
